


Правила

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Commander Rogers, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Implied Consent, Implied Relationships, Kissing It Better, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Quickies, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Submissive Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Для того, кто ненавидит исполнять приказы, Кэп удивительно хорошо исполняет приказы.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Правила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261657) by [hatchets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchets/pseuds/hatchets). 



> История происходит примерно в начале Зимнего Солдата, когда Роджерс работает с Рамлоу и Страйком.

Рамлоу сыпал грязными шуточками почти всегда не вовремя. В постели он был сгустком рук и зубов, а в укромных уголках коридоров, в темных конференц-залах, когда их лишь условно никто не видел, он прижимался ртом к уху Стива и шептал похабщину, пока они перебирались между островками людей. Это абсолютно лишало Стива дара речи, и Рамлоу знал об этом, и обожал это.

Шло совещание, все смотрели поверх рядов компьютеров на большой экран, и Стив делал мысленные пометки, когда Рамлоу повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться на расстоянии выдоха от его уха.

— Как думаешь, они поставили бы под сомнение твое лидерское положение, если бы услышали те звуки, которые ты издаешь, когда тебя пялят в задницу?

По его позвоночнику молнией прострельнула смесь восторга и возмущения.

— Как бы они стали относиться к тебе, услышав, как отчаянно ты этого хочешь, как я заставляю тебя умолять, как похотливо ты звучишь? Что если бы они увидели тебя стоящим на коленях, с рукой вокруг хера, неспособным остановиться, даже когда кто-то использует твою глотку в качестве дырки для спермы?

Стив уже выучил, что любой ответ только подстегнет Рамлоу, поэтому ничего не сказал, и не сделал, даже не отвел внимательного взгляда от экрана. Рамлоу все равно продолжил, потому что в этот момент подстегивать его уже не было необходимости. Он наверняка знал, как воздействовал на него.

— Всего один раз, — сказал он. — Хотел бы я привести одного из них к тебе домой всего раз и дать посмотреть. Я бы заставил тебя раздеться и сосать нам обоим, целый час. У тебя бы ужасно устала челюсть, но ты бы все равно сосал, потому что, пусть об этом никто не знает, но ты становишься чертовски хорошим и тихим с хером во рту.

Стив невольно покосился в сторону, как и Рамлоу. Они буквально на полсекунды встретились глазами. Рамлоу следил за ним, ожидая реакции, а потом просто уставился на его рот.

Рамлоу не пытался просто задеть его.

Стив отвернулся. За эту секунду он абсолютно забыл то, что обсуждалось. В помещении было ровно настолько сумрачно и тесно, чтобы Рамлоу позволил себе устроить руку у Стива на загривке.

— Когда мне надоело бы смотреть, как ты сосешь, я бы взял тебя за волосы и оттащил к кровати, чтобы он увидел, как сильно тебе нравится, когда тебя тянут за волосы, как ты запрокидываешь голову, как позволяешь мне толкнуть тебя лицом в матрас и как выгибаешься по моему приказу.

Рамлоу провел кончиками пальцев по спине Стива, вниз к основанию позвоночника. Легкий нажим его ногтей через рубашку заставил его живот сжаться.

— Я бы втрахал тебя в чертову кровать. Он бы не поверил, как ты послушно отдаешься мне, как жёстко я тебя трахаю, как верчу тебя, чтобы взять любым способом, каким хочу, не говоря ни слова. Ведь ты бы не говорил ни единого чертова слова. Не только потому, что ты отлично играешь роль послушной сучки, но потому, что я знаю, как сильно ты любишь быть придавленным и оттраханным, как ты хочешь, чтобы я положил руку тебе на затылок и велел раздвинуть ноги и молчать, потому что я знаю, как работает твой мозг. Все эти годы ты приказывал, а на самом деле… все, чего ты хотел, это исполнять приказы.

Рамлоу убрал руку, а потом опустил ее вниз, легонько погладив пальцами по болезненно вставшему члену Стива.

Стив больше не мог удерживать невозмутимый вид, и у него не было планшета как у всех, которым он мог бы прикрыть эрекцию. Благодарный за темноту, он извинился и вышел, сбежав в коридор.

Рамлоу закрыл за ними дверь.

— Доволен? — возмутился Стив. — Поздравляю, я пропустил брифинг. Вот тебе и выполнение приказов. — Он раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их, и обернулся с сердитым видом.

— Так что, мне прихватить кого-нибудь? — Рамлоу ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, прислонившись к двери с праздным видом. — Или ты хочешь интимности?

«Интимность» представляла из себя кладовку, клаустрофобически набитую ящиками, пропахшую какой-то химией, освещаемую едва пробивающимся из-под двери светом и циферблатом часов Рамлоу. Пол был ледяным, и Стив стоял на нем на коленях, пока Рамлоу стискивал в пальцах его волосы, прижав его к стене и трахая его глотку. Брюки Стива были спущены к его коленям, одна рука находилась в трусах, после того как Рамлоу сказал: «Давай, подрочи себе», а вторая цеплялась за бедро Рамлоу, как будто в попытке оттолкнуть. Как будто он был беспомощным. Как будто это не он позволил Рамлоу затащить себя сюда, стянуть с себя рубашку, присосаться к шее, укусить за плечо, сжать пальцы в волосах, толкнуть на пол и сунуть член ему в рот.

— Вот так, — сказал Рамлоу, и этого было достаточно, его дыхание было тяжелым и полным самодовольства. Он шагнул вперед, чтобы затолкать свой член глубже в горло Стива, заставив его прижаться затылком к стене, и начал двигать бедрами, тихо ухая. Стив носом касался его живота. Вопреки собственной воле он закашлялся и попытался отвернуться. Рамлоу остановил его, резко дернув за волосы. Прижав его голову к стене, он продолжил трахать его горло так глубоко, как это только было возможно.

Пол под коленями Стива был холодным, его лицо — горячим, в ушах гремела кровь. Прижатое к нему тело Рамлоу практически душило его. У него стояло, и он стискивал свой член, делая то, что ему приказывали.

Рамлоу с тихим кряхтением вышел из его рта, оставив кончик члена лежать на нижней губе.  
— Вот так, — произнес он, задыхаясь. — Тебе нравится его вкус? — Он снова толкнулся членом в рот Стива, глубоко в горло, и снова вытащил, заставив закашляться. Почти с нежностью провел костяшками по лицу Стива и коротко приказал: — Соси.

Обхватив рукой основание члена, Стив начал сосать, сосредоточившись на головке, заставив Рамлоу зашипеть, а потом снова взял глубже, не обращая внимания на уже ноющее горло. Он старался изо всех сил. Он делал то, что ему приказывали.

Рамлоу, тяжело дыша где-то в темноте над ним, бормотал:  
— Да. Вот так.

Стив сосал ему отработанными движениями, не переставая думать о фантазии Рамлоу, о том, как кто-то из их знакомых смотрит на него. Смотрит на него в таком виде. Кто-то, кто видел его только на поле боя, или в командном центре, кто видел, как он отдает приказы и идет навстречу опасности. Он крепче сжал себя, ускоряя движения кулака. Он мог бы кончить, отсасывая Рамлоу, но тот уже тянул его голову назад.

— Черт, — сказал Рамлоу. Удерживая голову Стива за волосы, он второй рукой стиснул свой член, прижав головкой к его щеке. — Хорошо. Опускайся на пол.

Стив встал на четвереньки, но Рамлоу тут же опустил ладонь ему между лопаток и толкнул вниз. Проведя рукой по его спине к заднице, стянул с него трусы.

Быстро и безо всяких прелюдий, одним жестким толчком, засадил на всю длину. Стив охнул в пол и стиснул зубы, не издав ни единого звука протеста.

Рамлоу начал грубо трахать его, видимо, слишком возбужденный, чтобы дразнить. С каждым жестким толчком член Стива вздрагивал в его руке. Звуки их секса звучали для него отдаленно, странным образом теряясь в темноте крохотного пространства, как будто это происходило с кем-то другим. Рамлоу больно сжимал его бедра. Стив не говорил ни слова. Рамлоу впивался ногтями в его кожу и трахал его задницу, как до этого трахал рот, не думая ни о чем, кроме собственного удовольствия. Не смотря на боль и полное отсутствие подготовки, Стиву тоже было унизительно хорошо: в животе, в яйцах, в тяжелом распирающем давлении во время глубоких толчков, и он, черт возьми, не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он выгнул спину, спрятав лицо в предплечье и закусив губу.

Рамлоу замер в нем с проклятием, которое было скорее неразличимым звуком, чем словом, и на секунду Стив подумал, что он кончил. Он оглянулся через плечо.

Рамлоу выпустил его талию из мертвой хватки и потянулся вниз, гладя по животу и бедрам. Накрыл собой, опустившись всем весом на спину, вдавив их обоих в пол, и приблизился к лицу Стива с тихим смешком и словами:  
— Поцелуй меня.

Стив поцеловал его, болезненно повернув голову. Член Рамлоу был погружен в него на всю глубину, и его язык вылизывал его рот, целуя страстно и так искренне, как будто это и было всего лишь прелюдией.  
— Тебе это нравится, правда? — пробормотал Рамлоу в поцелуй, медленно покачивая бедрами, чтобы проникнуть еще немного глубже в него. — Тебе нравится подчиняться приказам. Тебе даже нравится подчиняться приказам, которые я не озвучиваю, как когда ты открываешь рот при звуке моей молнии, или поворачиваешь голову, чтобы я мог видеть твое лицо, пока трахаю тебя. Ты знаешь, что я хочу. Ты знаешь правила игры. — Он толкнулся сильнее, Стив застонал, и Рамлоу сделал так снова. — Ты знаешь все правила. Вот что делает тебя хорошим солдатом.

Рамлоу сжал руку на члене Стива, сжал крепко, но двигал кулаком медленно, выдаивая из него протяжные сдавленные звуки. Стив вздернул бедра выше. Он целовал Рамлоу в ответ, принимал его член и пульсировал в его руке.

— Да, — хрипло отозвался Стив. — Да, пожалуйста.

Рамлоу уткнулся лицом под ухом Стива, в его любимое место, и тяжело задышал.  
— Черт, черт, черт, — он трахал Стива и целовал его шею. Он сказал: — Это я и хотел услышать, — и продолжил вбивать его в пол, тараня его глубоко, выходя буквально на пару сантиметров и загоняя тут же обратно. Стив, тяжело дыша, послушно держал лицо повернутым, чтобы Рамлоу было видно и слышно, и выгибал спину насколько мог, удерживая себя открытым для его члена, и чувствовал уверенно мнущую его член ладонь, и начало своего оргазма. Рамлоу, поняв, что с ним происходит, поменял руки и безжалостно начал вколачиваться в него, трахая беспощадно, и боль достигла бы для Стива критической точки, если бы он не кончал в этот момент.

Стив судорожно вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в пол, пережидая последние мучительные толчки. Он чуть не заплакал. Его позвоночник кололо так, словно в нерв попала пуля.

Рамлоу сделал еще несколько сильных, сотрясавших все его тело толчков, но больше сдерживаться не мог. Он кончил, вцепившись зубами Стиву в плечо. Тот застонал. Рамлоу сжал зубы сильнее, проживая оргазм, выходя и снова заталкивая в него член еще несколько раз, и только после этого выпустил его. Потом долго пытался отдышаться, уткнувшись Стиву в плечо.

Ощущения и мысли возвращались к Стиву очень медленно. Он чувствовал, как вниз по бедрам течет. Разгоряченная и пропотевшая кожа чувствовала холод, шедший от ледяного пола, и Стив прижался к нему щекой, устало выдохнув.

Рамлоу скатился с него. Стив слушал шуршание и звяканье, пока Рамлоу натягивал штаны и застегивал ремень.  
— Тут охренительно темно, — произнес Рамлоу, как будто только что это заметил, и включил фонарик на телефоне.

Кладовку заполнил свет, достаточный, чтобы Стив мог, повернув голову, увидеть Рамлоу, с удобством усевшегося рядом с ним и глядящего на него с задумчивой улыбкой.

Рамлоу наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, потом за ухом, потом снова в губы. Затем откинулся на спину, явно наслаждаясь тем, каким использованным выглядел Стив. Как всегда после секса, на его лице появилась смесь какой-то порочной нежности пополам с удивлением от состояния, до которого он довел Капитана Америку.

— Тебе хватит? — спросил он. — Или ты хочешь еще заход? Еще не поздно позвать кого-нибудь с совещания. — Несмотря на шутку, в его глазах мелькнуло выражение, сказавшее, что он с удовольствием ухватится за такую возможность.

— Иди на хрен, — отозвался Стив, поморщился и перевернулся. Его тело приходило в себя после оглушительной разрядки, и он начал чувствовать боль завтрашнего дня. Это была плохая идея. Он натянул трусы и огляделся в поиске брюк и рубашки, которых лишился еще до того, как Рамлоу затолкал ему в горло свой член. Горло тоже ныло. Его голос уже звучал забавно.

— Тебе надо что-то сделать с этим кашлем, Кэп, — сказал Рамлоу. — Как думаешь, когда кто-нибудь заинтересуется, почему у супер-солдата так часто простужается горло?

Стив не стал тратить силы на еще один посыл, передав его взглядом. Рамлоу ухмыльнулся, потянулся за спину и швырнул Стиву его рубашку. Подождав, когда Стив ее наденет, он в последний раз сжал руку на его затылке и поцеловал, глубоко и неторопливо, как обычно приберегал для совместных утренних пробуждений. Проведя пальцами по волосам Стива, он отпустил его и поднялся.  
— Я проверю коридор, — сказал он. — Если никого нет, постучу в дверь. Встретимся в четыре.

— Принято, — ответил Стив хриплым голосом только-что-оттраханного-горла. — _Сэр._


End file.
